


四次他们被迫见了家长

by Luiz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: ·四次他们被迫带着孩子见了家长，还有一次没有·别问我为什么可以生孩子，就当abo，或者外星科技，或者本来就可以（……）





	四次他们被迫见了家长

01.

当Richard进来时屋里多了一个人。

他条件反射地摸出头盔戴上，没开灯的病房里窗外的灯光是唯一的光源。适应了暗环境后他看到了不速之客坐在Peter床边的剪影，距离旁边的婴儿床只有一线之隔，这让他的心脏停跳了一秒。

“离他们远点。”Richard低吼，他看到Peter一直用元素枪对着来者，看来在他进来之前他们已经僵持一阵子了。

“我孙女的另一个基因贡献者好像并不认识我，”黑影开口，“不介绍我们认识一下吗，孩子（son）？”

 “来打个招呼，Richie，这是我一半的基因贡献者，J’son of Spartax，或者你可以直接叫他混球（Jerk）。”

Peter的枪口仍稳稳地指着J’son，语气冷漠，Richard很少听到他用这样的语气说话。

“你是——Pete的父亲？”Richard惊讶地垂低了对准J’son的手臂，气氛似乎略有缓和……好吧，他还不好说。

“而你是最伟大的新星，Richard Rider。”J’son冲他颔首。

“我猜你现在可以滚了？”Peter插话，这让Richard有点担心地注意着他，他的丈夫看起来一点也不想和他自己的父亲共享同一个房间，。

“你的脾气和耐心还是那么差劲。”J’son站了起来，走到一旁的婴儿床边，“我该祈祷我的孙女不那么像你吗？她叫什么名字？”

“……Meredith。”Peter的枪口跟着他移动，吐出这个名字让他的嗓音变得干巴巴的，而Richard在J’son想伸手抱起孩子前就快步走了过来，挡在她和Peter前。

他们又都不说话了，Richard不确定J’son看向孩子的眼神代表了什么，他听Peter讲过关于他家庭的故事，也因此在给孩子取名时是他率先提议了【Meredith】。

“她流有我的血脉，Peter，你无法否认这一点。”良久，J’son开口。

“四分之一，Richie可是纯正的地球人，”Peter慵懒地说，换上他平常对待敌人的神情，“来猜猜现在是谁玷污了谁的血统？”

Richard感受到面前的人身上涌起的怒火，这位新星不准备等待了，他并不想在这间病房里冒险，哪怕对方是他岳父也不行。

“国王先生，如果你想聊天的话也许我们该换个时间，我不认为深夜的病房是个谈话的好时机。”

Richard没有收起他的攻击姿态，这个提示非常明显了。

J’son沉默了下来，然后转身走到窗边：“她终究会知道我的，甚至可能会成为皇室的继承人。”

“少做梦了。”

Peter冲着他跳出窗外的背影嘟囔，他确实累了，而且没人想吵醒睡梦里的Meredith，他急需个不用操心的良好睡眠。

“我没想到你们的关系这么剑拔弩张。”Richard关上了窗户，走回来坐到Peter床边。

“一向如此。”Peter长叹了一口气，向后靠到床头上。

“你还好吗？”

“不。”

Richard微笑着拍了拍Peter的手，然后拿起Peter的元素枪放到床边的柜子上，同时把自己的头盔摘下来也放上去。

“她怎么样？”Peter侧头看向旁边的婴儿床，“我爸今天来倒提醒了我，我要开始祈祷她像你多一点了。”

“你不觉得这会辜负她的名字吗？”

“实际上，单从我妈妈愿意和来自太空的不明外星人搞在一起还有了我这点来看，辜负一点也可以……你在干嘛？”

“家属陪护，今天晚上我就睡在这儿了。”Richard把折叠床放下走过来，“不用担心了？”

“真贴心。”Peter咕哝着，闭上眼睛给他的丈夫一个晚安吻。

 

02.

J’son没有说谎。

Peter气急败坏的声音在通讯器里回响，Richard安慰了他两句后降落下来，面前深色皮肤的女性正抱着Meredith和她玩。

Victoria，Peter的妹妹。

“你好，新星。”Victoria抬头看向他，坐在她大腿上的Meredith正玩着她的王冠，不过女王似乎并不在意。

哇哦，Richard想，至少她看起来人比她父亲好多了。

“收到你的通讯我们就赶来了，说真的，多谢了……呃，我能叫你Victoria吗？”

“随便你。我哥呢？我没看到他。”

“他去找你们的父亲了，虽然他的原话是‘我必须要教训一下那个老家伙’……”

“别在意，”Victoria冲他微笑，现在Richard能看出这个笑容里有一些真心诚意的部分了，“我们都不是我们的父亲，所以我知道他拐走你们的孩子后和卫队一起抓住了他。”

Meredith趴在她腿上咯咯地笑起来，抓着王冠向上举似乎想戴回Victoria的头上。

“我挺喜欢她的，她该叫我小姨对吗？”Victoria把Meredith抱起来，低头让她把王冠给自己戴上。

“Well，这个给等她会说话之后。”Richard笑着走上前抱起自己的女儿，“你们只在一起待了这么一会儿，而她看起来已经喜欢上你了。”

“我也喜欢她，她看上去比Peter可爱多了。”

“呃，这是你们家族互相表达关心的方式吗？说真的我不是很懂——”

“我会帮Peter祈祷你的基因发挥重大作用的，Richard Rider，现在你该去找我哥哥了，监狱那边刚刚告诉我他和我们的父亲谈完出来了。”

“好吧，那再见了，顺便再感谢你帮忙照顾Meredith。”

“我最后有个问题，新星。”

Richard抱着Meredith飘在半空等着她发问，后者深色的长发也被风吹向空中。

“她继承了Peter的眼睛，但她的头发为什么这么金？你也是金发?”

“不，我是褐发，”Richard笑起来，因为Victoria看起来确实很困惑，外星人的好奇，他能理解，“地球上大部分白人孩子小时候头发都是金色的，但长大后会慢慢变色。”

“Well，那等她长大点记得带来见我。”

“没问题。”

 

Peter的飞船正停在广场中央， Meredith看到后咿咿呀呀地叫起来并向它伸出手，Richard在自家女儿的额头上亲了一下，引来后者在他脸上的口水攻击。

他挺高兴她有Pete的蓝眼睛的。

 

03.

第三次发生的时候正好Richard休息，他正带着Meredith在街上闲逛。

被人跟踪的时候他其实就意识到了，但对方似乎并不准备出手，他只好一手抱着孩子一手攥着头盔，大庭广众之下换上制服容易引起恐慌，他担心会伤到Meredith。

他挑了把街心公园的长椅坐下，果然有人走过来坐到他旁边，蓝色的皮肤带给他的惊讶多过惊吓。

“Yondu Udonta？！”

“别紧张，孩子，我就是来看看这小姑娘。”

Yondu大大咧咧地坐下，冲着坐在Richard腿上的小女孩咧嘴笑笑，后者缩在自己的父亲胸前好奇地打量这个外星人。

“她出生以后我还没见过她呢，Quill那个臭小子也不联系我，怎么说我也算看着他长大的。”

这该怪谁，Richard面无表情地想。

“她叫什么？”

“……Meredith Rider，Peter妈妈的名字，我想你应该知道？”

“嗯哼。”

Yondu从兜里掏出一个奇怪的小玩意儿，在Meredith眼前晃了晃引诱她来抓它，后者果不其然地伸出肉嫩嫩的小手。

“Quill有想过让这孩子以后来当掠夺者吗，我能把她训练成绝世大盗，比她爹还厉害的那种——当然我不是说你。”

Richard一时不知道该说些什么，他看着Yondu，不确定这个掠夺者头子说的话是不是认真的。

“没门，你最好别打她的主意。”Richard把快要爬到Yondu那边的Meredith一把搂了回来。

“有时候我真不明白Quill为什么会跟一个宇宙警察在一起……”Yondu嫌弃地嘟囔，而Richard觉得自己脾气真好。

 

“好了，我该走了，我也不想惹上一群新星警察跟在屁股后面。”

Yondu起身，把刚才用来逗Meredith的小玩意儿放到她的兜帽里，然后捏了把小姑娘的脸蛋，逼得Richard只能手忙脚乱地哄快哭了的小女孩，而等他抬头时某个大盗已经不知道消失到哪儿去了。

 

_——晚些时候_

“我们的小姑娘今天怎么样，Rich？”

Peter这两天和护卫队在宇宙里出任务，这也是为什么Richard不得不一个人照看女儿的原因。

“你给她买了个手链？”Peter通过通讯器看到Meredith手腕上亮闪闪的小玩意儿，“呃，挺可爱的？”

“Pete，”Richard瘫在沙发上叹了口气，任由Meredith在他身上踩来踩去，“我在认真地思考让新星军团清理掠夺者盗窃的问题。”

Peter有点迷茫地看着他。

 

04.

这一次是Peter的遭遇战。

猛禽的利爪抓上来挺疼的，但现在那位一身黑的利爪僵硬地站在Peter对面，挡在他们中间的是某个还不到他膝盖的小孩，大大的蓝眼睛盯着这位不速之客。

“她是——我哥哥的——？”Robbie感觉自己遭遇了变为猛禽之后的最大危机。

“对，猜得没错，你侄女，来打个招呼？”Peter站起来拍了拍身上的灰，抱起Meredith毫不在意地走向Robbie，“叫叔叔，Mer，不过我不建议你离得太近，至少等他把那双爪子摘下来再说。”

“带她离我远点，Peter Quill！”

“喔，一个小孩子的威力这么大的吗？那下次我该考虑把她作为我们的秘密武器。”

Peter好笑地看着退开的Robbie，自家女儿还在他手里喊着类似“Uncle”的短语，“别这样，哥们，有利爪的人是你才对吧？”

Robbie瞪着他——或者没有，谁知道呢，头盔就是这点烦人——没说话，僵直着身体直到Peter把Meredith递到他眼前，后者似乎挺开心地伸手在他的头盔上拍，闷闷的金属声听起来有些搞笑。

“Pa、Pa！”Meredith一边拍着他的头盔一边回头冲Peter喊。

“那不是你papa的头盔，宝贝儿，颜色不一样，”Peter露出一个笑容，“我知道我们都更欣赏Richie的配色。”

 

“Pete！你们还好吗！”

Richard赶到的时候只看到自己的丈夫和女儿在空地上，他降落后扫视了一眼，没人身上有任何伤痕，这让他稍微松了口气。

“Robbie他是不是——”他抬头看向天际，有点艰难地开口，“他又走了？”

“别担心，他会回来的。”Peter把插在Meredith衣服上的黑色羽毛递给Richard，“猛禽也会呵护幼崽的不是吗。”

 

 

+1.

“得了，Pete，你又不是第一次见我妈，不用紧张。”

“紧张？不，我只是太久没和正常的地球人打交道——你当然不算。再说之前我只见过一面，我是说，如果通讯也算的话……”

Richard按响了门铃，屋内一串熟悉的脚步声之后门被很快打开了，Gloria欣喜的面庞出现在他们面前，Peter闭上嘴，努力冲她微笑。

“Richard！Peter！快进来，我还在想你们什么时候来呢，”Gloria让出空档以便他们进来，然后从Peter手臂里捞起小姑娘，“还有我可爱的孙女，我真是想死她了！”

“Gran、ma！”Meredith大概也被抱着她的人的情绪所感染，开心地回应，她还只有一岁，说话更多是短句。

“我们也想你，妈。从太空赶回来时间不太好算，抱歉我们晚了。”Richard说。

“没关系，事实上你们赶得挺巧的，我刚做好饭，过来坐下。”Gloria把Meredith放到婴儿椅上，“Peter，过来坐，让我好好看看你们。”

“多谢，夫人……天知道我有多想念地球的食物。”这是实话，上一顿这么家常的地球饭大概是Peter小时候。

“那么你也许应该多回来，我还有很多拿手菜。”

Gloria慈爱地看着他，这让Peter突然有点不好意思，他假装低头吃饭，余光瞥见Richard对着他的微笑，他咳嗽了一下，转移话题：“实际上我们在考虑让Meredith回地球生活一段时间，您知道，上学什么的，毕竟她有四分之三的地球血统。”

“对，没错，我们是这么打算的，等她长大之后自己决定要不要去太空。”Richard把头扭回来，他看出了Peter的窘迫，但这挺可爱的，不过他不保证再这么戏弄下去对方不会真的生气。

“那也挺好的。”Gloria赞同，“我可以帮你们照顾照顾她，反正这屋子只有我一个人。”

“妈……”

“别误会，孩子，我可没在抱怨，你们都很好，我为你们骄傲。”

“谢了，妈。”“多谢，夫人。”

“哦，别这么见外，孩子，”Gloria笑着看向Peter，“上次说好叫我什么来着？”

“Well，呃——妈（mom）……？”

多年未被使用过的名词叫出口，Peter不自在地挠挠头，然后抬眼小心翼翼地看向Richard的妈妈，上午的阳光从窗外照射进来给她镶上一层金边，他忽然恍惚地想如果Meredith活着是不是也像这样，上了岁数的白发在耳边闪着金光。

Richard在桌子底下握住了他的手，他们的女儿睁着漂亮的蓝眼睛看着自己的父亲们。

“你妈妈也会为你感到高兴的，孩子。”Gloria说。

 

“我还以为伟大的星爵不会惧怕任何事情。”

“得了吧，我只是需要适应一下。”

此刻他们站在院子里，透过敞开的窗户看着沙发上欢笑的两人。收拾完餐桌后Richard就带着Peter在他家转了转，Gloria则为自己好久不见的孙女找出了Richard小时候的玩具。

“你有个好妈妈。”Peter看了一会儿后感叹。

“也是你妈妈。”Richard把头凑过来。

 

他们在阳光下亲吻。

 

 

END


End file.
